1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of being assembled tightly.
2. The Related Art
A traditional electrical connector generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating housing, and a plurality of buckling parts. The buckling parts are assembled to the insulating housing. When the electrical connector is engaged with a mated connector, the buckling parts are used for providing insertion, withdrawal and retention force. However, when the electrical connector is inserted or pulled out from the mated connector, the buckling parts are apt to fall off from the electrical connector because of no fastening elements assembled to the insulating housing to fasten the buckling parts in the insulating housing tightly.